Mixed Martial Stupidity
by Persiana13
Summary: Several martial artists are kidnapped and put through a tournament.  Set in the DC Persiana-verse, part of the Untold Series.
1. Chapter 1

**Mixed Martial Stupidity **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC, Marvel, or Capcom. I own Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 1: The Fighters Meet 

Farrah Willows, the feline heroine Persiana, was laying on the floor, unconscious. Then, she felt something on her lips, a kiss. At first, she thought it to be her boyfriend, but, as the kiss deepened, her eyes snapped open.

It was a woman.

Immediately, Farrah pulled away from the mysterious woman,

"What the hell are you doing?"

The woman was tall, with dark skin, white hair, and was wearing a white bikini. She shook her head,

"I was trying to revive you."  
>She smiled,<p>

"And, it worked!"  
>Farrah growled,<p>

"And what else? Cop a feel? Who are you?"  
>The woman giggled,<p>

"My name is Elena. What's yours?"  
>Farrah snarled,<p>

"Persiana."

Elena blinked,

"Wow, that's a weird name. Are you like a super hero or something?"

The white-haired cat-woman nodded,

"Yeah."

She held her head,

"What happened?"  
>The African fighter shrugged,<p>

"I don't know. I just awoke myself."  
>She looked around,<br>"Where are we, anyway?"  
>Suddenly, there was a loud girlish scream coming from down the hallway. The two women sprinted as fast as they could to the source.<p>

When they got there, they saw a man dressed with a tiger mask on his head, running for his life,

"Down woman! Down I say!"  
>The woman chasing him was dressed like a ninja, with a wild hair style. She cheered,<p>

"Pet the kitty! Pet the kitty!"  
>Elena smiled,<p>

"I see Ibuki found a guy she liked."

Farrah asked,

"But, who's the guy she's chasing?"

"The Bronze Tiger."

Batman came out from the shadows. Farrah smirked,

"Hey, Bats. They got you too, huh?"

Donna Troy, the heroine Wonder Girl, came from the shadows,

"Sister?"  
>Elena asked,<p>

"You two are related?"

Farrah shook her head,

"Nah, Donna's from the land of the Amazons."

Donna began hugging Farrah,

"I thought I lost you!"

The cat-girl winced,

"That's nice, but could you let me go? You're kind of crushing me."

The younger Amazon princess let go, but was still giddy to say the least.

Connor Hawke, the hero Hawkeye, entered with an Asian looking woman in a traditional Chinese dress,

"Hey, guys! I heard the shouting. What's going on?"

Bronze Tiger then fell down and Ibuki tackled him, trying to take the mask off,

"Mine, kitty!"  
>Hawkeye blinked,<p>

"O-K."  
>Batman looked up,<p>

"Roulette."

Roulette smirked,

"Hello, Bats."  
>Farrah blinked,<p>

"You two know each other?"

The Dark Knight shook his head,

"Roulette runs a gambling house out in Vegas. She uses it to host illegal street fights."  
>Chun Li, an agent of Interpol, immediately went into her cop mode,<p>

"Well, I'll have to arrest her then, if that's the case."

Roulette smirked,

"Try it, thunder thighs."

Sakura, a Japanese woman dressed like a school girl, cheered,

"Yeah! You tell her! Kick her ass so I can be with my Ryu!"  
>Ryu, a man dressed in a white karate gi, groaned,<p>

"Help me!"  
>Ken, a blonde man dressed in a red karate gi, laughed,<p>

"Having trouble, Ryu?"

Dan shouted,

"Sakura, don't allow yourself to be taken advantage like that!"  
>Ken said,<p>

"Calm down, Danny. Ryu's more scared of Sakura than she is of him."

Karate Kid, a member of the Legion of Super Heroes, looked around,

"Does anyone have any idea why we are here?"

Wonder Girl studied the assembled guests for a moment,

"Now that you mention it; whoever did this has to have an extensive reach over space and time."

Richard Dragon, another master martial artist, said,

"You are correct. Who could?"

A loud, booming voice bellowed,

"I DID, KIDDIES!"  
>Persiana hissed,<p>

"I know that voice."

Wonder Girl nodded in agreement,

"I do too. Mojo."

Mojo, a large blob-like creature, appeared in front of them as a holographic projection,

"Greetings, kiddies!"

Dan shouted,

"You kidnapped us, you monster! Send us back!"  
>Mojo contemplated that for about one second before saying,<p>

"No."  
>Dan became enraged and was about to do some damage when he suddenly felt lightning coursing through his body. He screamed,<p>

"AAHH!"

The martial artist then fell down, breathing heavily. Elena ran to him,

"Are you all right?"  
>Karate Kid snarled,<p>

"I have heard of you, monster. Why are you doing this?"

Mojo was ecstatic,

"Ratings! It's always been about the ratings! All of you are going to be competing against each other in a fight, hopefully to the death!"  
>Just then, all the fighters disappeared in a brilliant light…<p>

Next Chapter:

The martial artists are pitted against each other! Stay tuned for Round 1 of the fighting!


	2. Chapter 2

**Mixed Martial Stupidity **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC, Marvel or Capcom. I own Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 2: Round 1 Part 1 

M. Bison, a power mad dictator and the head of the terrorist organization Shadaloo, hovered over Mojo,

"Are you sure this will work?"

Mojo waved his hand,

"Of course it will! I'm a man of my word and completely believe that these fighters will bring me ratings! I got more fighters they don't know about, including some of your people! Now, get out of here, you bother me!"

**Meanwhile… **

Bronze Tiger looked around. The master martial artists shook his head,

"Thank God that ninja chick is not around here. I can't believe she was able to do that to me."

A voice behind him said,

"Of course, what a woman would see in a hideous creature like you is beyond me."

The tiger-costumed martial artist turned and saw a masked man with a large extended metal claw on his arm, preparing for his fight. He spoke in a cultured, foreign accent as he held out a rose,

"I am Vega, noble lord and master of Spanish ninjitsu."

Bronze Tiger took a defensive stance,

"Well, shall we fight?"

The two martial artists circled around each other, until Bronze Tiger took the initiative and came at Vega. Vega flipped out of the way of the attack and, jumping to a chain-link fence, attempted to scale it. However, Bronze Tiger grabbed Vega's ankle and, using it as leverage, leapt high into the air and planted a powerful kick to the back of Vega's head. Vega's mask was cut on the fence, and he collapsed down, his face racking the fence. He screamed out loud,

"You bastard! You ruined my beauty!"

Enraged, the claw fighter charged right at the former League of Assassins member, but Bronze Tiger swept underneath him and Vega fell to the ground, face first. He held his nose, since it was broken,

"AARRGGH! YOU HAVE RUINED MY GOOD LOOKS!"  
>Bronze Tiger did a roundhouse kick to Vega's jaw, connecting hard. Vega took one last look at the world as he dizzily spun around and lay on the floor in an unconscious heap. Bronze Tiger muttered,<p>

"Too easy."

**Back in the control room… **

Mojo looked at M. Bison,

"You're boy is a bigger idiot than I thought he was."

M. Bison shook his head,

"I still have more fighters in the tournament."

He mentally added,

_Though, I don't know why I am wasting them on this lunatic's obsession with ratings. _

The next fight in the first round was Dan and Batman. Dan declared,

"Hah! Nothing shall stop me from protecting Sakura and avenging my father!"

Batman looked at him silently as Dan took his battle stance. The Dark Knight asked,

"Your father is dead?"

Dan nodded,

"Yes, and Sagat killed him! I am hoping he advances, so I can defeat him and avenge my father!"

He charged at Batman and delivered a spinning hurricane kick. Batman slid underneath it and hit Dan in the kidneys. Dan winced in pain and, as he turned, got punched in the nose. Dan attempted to block a few more attacks, which he did, but Batman outsmarted him and landed a powerful blow to Dan's jaw, laying out the warrior. Dan groggily looked up and moaned,

"Sakura…I have failed you."

He then went unconscious. Batman could empathize with Dan and how he lost family, but it was either going to be him or Dan, and he was not about to lose yet.

Mojo shook his head,

"Well, he might actually win it all. Let's go to the next fight."

Wonder Girl and Zangeif were next. The area looked to be a lot like a garage of some kind, and Zangeif posed and flexed his muscles,

"Silly little girl! Zangeif is strongest wrestler in all of Russia! Zangeif is world's greatest fighter!"

Donna shook her head,

"Yet you don't understand the concept of deodorant."

She blinked,

"I was just channeling Persiana, wasn't I?"

Zangeif laughed heartily,

"Just stop trying to impress me, little girl. Zangeif stronger than weak little girl ever will be."

Donna snarled,

"What did you say?"

Zangeif continued to pose, seemingly unaware of just how angry the young Amazon princess was getting. She said,

"I'll show you who's weak."

She marched up to Zangeif and demanded,

"Apologize now! I happen to be a princess."

Zangeif laughed,

"A princess! Bah! Silly child! A princess worships Zangeif, world's greatest-!"

Before he could finish the sentence, Wonder Girl kicked Zangeif between the legs so hard, the Russian wrestler keeled over, clutching his manhood.

Mojo and M. Bison, who were watching, both winced, as well as every male who was watching this.

Donna smirked,

"And that's only the beginning!"

Pulling on Zangeif's trunks, she shouted,

"ATOMIC WEDGIE!"  
>The wedgie did go atomic and Zangeif ran around with the waistband covering his eyes. He shouted,<p>

"Little girl, where did you go?"

He then ran into a brick wall and was knocked out. Donna shook her head in disgust,

"Men."

Next Chapter:  
>Round one continues with three more fights. Stay tuned fellow readers!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Mixed Martial Stupidity **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC, Marvel, or Capcom. I own Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 3: Round 1 Part 2 

Persiana looked around her environment to see where she was fighting. It appeared to be a jungle area of some kind. Her senses were saying that this felt real, from the soft breeze to the dirt beneath her feet. Of course, it could all be a ruse by Mojo to make her think it was real.

Elena was also standing and she looked around,

"This can't be."

Farrah shook her head,

"It's not. At least, I don't think it is. Mojo can really create life-like environments, so it's possible we could still be part of his sick game."

The African fighter nodded,

"Oh. I guess that means we have to fight."

The furry heroine shrugged,

"Guess so. No hard feelings, right?"

Elena giggled,

"None!"

They both took a defensive stance and circled around each other. It did not last long as Persiana impulsively attacked first, dashing with feline speed. Elena flipped out of the way and swayed her body like a snake to avoid getting attacked. The white-haired dancer grinned,

"You're good."  
>Elena jumped to her hands and, arching her back, tried to kick Farrah with her heels. Farrah blocked it, dropping into a split. She then rolled out of the way and stood up, watching Elena contort her body until it was upright. The capoeira fighter giggled and Farrah could not help but smirk,<p>

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Elena did a series of gymnastic flips, until a kick connected to Persiana's stomach as the feline fighter was trying to avoid it. She went down hard, clutching her stomach. Elena had powerful legs, Farrah thought.

Elena was having the time of her life. She just could not stop smiling as she continued, attempting impossible kick after impossible kick. Farrah had to stay one step ahead, and she was bobbing and weaving her body out of harms way.

Dirt swirled around the battle field and the humidity and the heat were wearing both fighters out faster than they would have in another climate. Farrah needed to end this quickly as she made another dash after Elena left herself open to attack and, taking to the air, Persiana tried to deliver a powerful swipe. Elena ducked, but both of their skulls connected with each other. The two fell to the ground, unconscious.

**In the control room… **

Mojo groaned,

"Oh, too bad! But, it was a dazzling display of grace, balance, and acrobatics!"

M. Bison rolled his eyes,

"Let's get to the next fight."

The next fight was Ken and a martial artist named Richard Dragon. Dragon was a fighter that trained some of the best martial artists in the world, everyone from Batman to Batgirl, to Lady Shiva, even the Bronze Tiger. Right now, Dragon and Ken were in a hard hitting battle.

Ken shouted,

"Hadoken!"

A fireball was launched from his hands and almost hit Dragon. Richard ducked out of the way and nodded,

"Impressive. I know very few martial artists that can do that."

He swept underneath Ken, but the blonde fighter flipped and landed on his feet,

"Sorry, pal! You're gonna have to do better than that!"  
>Dragon smirked,<p>

"Oh, I shall."  
>For the next few minutes, the flurry of kicks and punches that were being exchanged was dizzying to say the least. The force of each blow caused the fighting environment, which resembled a garage of some kind, was knocking down bottles and tools off the wall. Ken needed to end this and he shouted,<p>

"Hurricane Kick!"  
>He leapt off the floor and, extending one leg, began spinning at a high rate of speed. Richard thought he could counter it and jumped in the air as well, trying to go for Ken's head, hitting him with a hard kick. The two kicks collided into the other's head, and, for a brief moment, both fought to stay conscious. However, like rag dolls, they fell to the floor, lifelessly limp. Though alive, they would have major headaches for a while.<p>

Mojo groaned,

"Another Double KO? What the hell? The next fight better have a winner, or I'm going to scream!"

The next fight was the ninja teen Ibuki and Nightshade, a member of the Suicide Squad and a mistress of shadows. They were fighting in what appeared to be a book store of some kind. Nightshade looked around,

"Where is she?"

A poisoned dart hit the darkness making agent, and, as she turned, Ibuki had a girlish grin on her face. Nightshade groaned,

"Not…fair…"

She then fell down fast.

Mojo held his head,

"Oh, come on! I wanted a fight, not a quick ending!"

The inter-dimensional TV executive shook his head,

"The ratings are going to suck if there's not a serious fight soon!"

Next Chapter:  
>Round 1 continues with three more fights! Stay tuned!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Mixed Martial Stupidity **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC, Marvel, or Capcom. I own Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 4: Round 1 Part 3 

Chun Li shouted,

"I'm not letting you keep me from my Ryu!"

Connor Hawke, the Titans East archer Hawkeye, blinked,

"Uh, O-K? What is this about?"

Before he could get a response, the Interpol agent was already on the offensive, delivering several strong kicks to the purple-clad archer. Connor did his best to block a few of them, but got hit with one. He stumbled back a little, but remained on his feet. Connor shook his head, thinking,

_This woman can hit. I have to be careful. _

In the control room, Mojo smiled gleefully,

"Ah, nothing like a woman fighting for the man she loves! It just brings a tear to my eye, and to all the people watching this!"

M. Bison rolled his eyes,

"I am starting to regret this partnership."

Mojo shook his head,

"So you killed her father. So what? It makes it all the more entertaining!"

The massive blob-like alien winced,

"Ooh, that kick has got to hurt."

Hawkeye felt a kick to his chest as he fell down on the ground. Chun Li dove for him, but the blonde martial artist ducked out of the way and delivered a sweep on Chun Li. Chun Li fell face first and then felt her arms being restrained. She screamed,

"No! I won't have that bitch Sakura take my man!"

Arching her spine, she latched onto Hawkeye's neck from behind and slammed him to the ground. Hawkeye held his head and Chun Li was on top of him, throttling him with punches,

"Nothing is going to stop me from getting to Ryu!"

Hawkeye grabbed a punch and delivered a head-butt, hoping to knock her away. Instead, the impact knocked them both out.

Mojo covered his mouth in surprise,

"Oh, no! Both of them lost due to KO! Too bad, and it was going so well for Chun Li. Well, time for the next fight!"

The scene changed to Akuma and Roulette. Roulette was a martial artist and card counter that had established a casino and underground meta-human fight club. A long, dragon tattoo ran down her legs and side, and she looked up at her taller opponent Akuma.

Akuma leered down at her, scoffing,

"Insignificant."

Roulette smirked,

"Don't count on it, handsome."

She went to deliver a kick, but Akuma caught her leg and, hefting her up with one hand, slammed her into the ground face first. Hard.

Roulette heard a sickening crack as she landed and then, felt a sharp pain in her leg. Akuma had slammed his foot onto her knee, breaking it.

Mojo shivered,

"Oh my, ladies and gentlemen! This fight could be over faster than I thought!"  
>M. Bison smirked,<p>

"This is going to be good."

Roulette tried to mount an offense, but Akuma disabled her other leg, making it impossible for her to stand. He then dove into the air and landed on her back with a strong elbow, causing another pain-induced shriek. Mojo shook his head,

"Well, that was a fight to remember! Oh, man! How is anyone else going to beat him?"

He pressed a button, teleporting Roulette away. Akuma scowled, shaking his head,

"If this is truly the best this Mojo can bring me, I am wasting my talents as a warrior."

M. Bison laughed,

"I like this guy! Maybe I should hire him as one of my assassins."

Mojo said,

"Later, later. Right now, we've got another fight to get to."

Starfire, the Tamarian princess and warrior, was looking around her environment, which appeared to be a temple of some kind. Sagat was an eye-patch wearing warrior who mastered Muay Thai. He cracked his knuckles, smirking,

"I am looking forward to defeating you, dear lady. It is too bad we meet under these circumstances. You are a very attractive young woman."

Starfire took a defensive stance,

"I am much stronger than you think. Do not underestimate me."

Sagat grinned evilly and charged at the alien princess with a flurry of attacks. Starfire had a unique physiology and, combined with her warrior training, allowed her to shrug off small blows. Though she took some blows, there was hardly a mark on her and she managed to get a few quick strikes in.  
>Sagat backed away, shaking his head in approval,<p>

"I admit, I did not expect you to be so strong in a way. Several attacks that would have normally crippled other opponents have had no effect on you."

He braced again, this time Starfire launching some martial arts moves on her own. Sagat was perplexed; he had never seen the style before, but it seemed to be a fusion of other styles. He had some idea that this woman was not human, but had no idea what she truly was.

Sagat had to end this quickly and, grabbing her, shouted,

"TIGER GENOCIDE!"  
>As he was setting up his finisher and had Starfire in his clutches, the princess lashed out with a star bolt, sending Sagat into a wall, knocking him out. However, Starfire did not escape unscathed, as part of Sagat's attack had hurt her. She knelt on the ground, clutching her side and shook her head.<p>

This tournament, she realized, was far from over…

Next Chapter:

The end of Round 1 concludes with three more knuckle duster match ups. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Mixed Martial Stupidity **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC, Marvel, or Capcom. I own Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 5: Round 1 Part 4 

Sakura shouted,

"No one's keeping me from my man!"

She pounced on Karate Kid, a member of the Legion of Super Heroes. Karate Kid lived up to his namesake, having a complete and total mastery of every martial art known in his time, from Earth and beyond the stars. Karate Kid was often a tutor for training amongst the Legion, and many have underestimated this youth in exchange for a beating.

Karate Kid had fought all manner of opponents before, but the most dangerous one he feared where the ones that wanted to fight for a loved one. Especially when that opponent looked like a school girl and had a major crush on one of the other competitors. In situations like this, Karate Kid could do the only thing he could do in a situation like this; scream like a little girl,

"HELP! GET HER OFF OF ME! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!"

Mojo and M. Bison looked on in surprise and shock as they saw what was going on. Mojo shook his head,

"Uh, you didn't tell me this Sakura girl was so rough."

M. Bison winced,

"I have very painful memories of one time, I fought Ryu and, even though he was down, Chun Li and Sakura were both there and then, they came at me."

He shivered in horror and disgust as some extremely traumatic memories resurfaced,

"I developed a fear of rubber ducks and egg noodles after that."

Mojo opened his mouth to say something, but then he said,

"Uh, never mind. I don't want to know. Well, we obvious know who's going to win this, so let's go to another match up."  
>This one was between Juri and Lady Shiva. Lady Shiva was a master of several forgotten forms of martial arts and has been an ally and enemy of Batman and the Bat-family. Often a good trainer, she also has taken mercenary work in the hopes of finding a challenging opponent. Here, she finds one; the psychopath Juri.<p>

Juri did a battle stance, balancing on the ball of her foot,

"Come on, I wanna play!"

Though Juri was the taller opponent, Lady Shiva knew that was not always an advantage. One thing she saw immediately was one of Juri's eyes. It had a yin-yang symbol incorporated into it, and it was glowing purple. Whatever it meant, it meant Shiva had to be on her guard and prepare for anything.

Juri took off and tried to kick Lady Shiva in the head. Shiva ducked to the side and hit Juri with a hard chop to her side. The spunky killer rolled with the blow and stood back up, daintily balancing again. She smirked evilly,

"You're fun. I might make your death slow."

Then, the eye began glowing and Juri charged with much more speed than before, performing a windmill kick attack Lady Shiva had never seen before. Shiva did her best to defend against it, but got pushed through a brick wall. Lady Shiva shook her head, trying to regain her focus. That was when Juri jumped on her back and began riding her like a horse. Lady Shiva snarled and flipped onto her back, dropping Juri's head onto the hard stone floor.

Juri rubbed her head and whined,

"What was that for?"  
>Lady Shiva responded with a kick to the abdomen and another to Juri's forehead. Juri stumbled back, and then felt the gash on her head. She wiped some of the blood off and licked it, savoring the taste. She grinned,<p>

"Oh, now I really am going to enjoy kicking your ass!"

Her eye glowed again and she began flipping and tumbling at Lady Shiva. Then, she did another impressive acrobatic display, attempting to confuse Lady Shiva. Lady Shiva could barely follow the moves and, focusing her body, delivered a blind, sweeping kick behind her.

Juri had attempted to go for Lady Shiva's face, and managed to connect with her kick. However, Lady Shiva also connected with hers. For a moment, everything looked like time stood still and, as that moment passed, both women were knocked out.

Mojo was surprised,

"Wow, that's the fourth double KO we've had in this tourney! Amazing!"

M. Bison wiped the sweat from his brow,

"At least Juri's not making it to the next round. She's still angry that I turned her into a weapon."

Mojo nodded,

"You're right."

There was a sickening crack heard and the massive television executive groaned,

"Oh, come on! Ryu just beat Lady Vic in one hit!"

M. Bison shook his head,

"What were you thinking pairing those two up again?"

Mojo shook his head,

"Hey, this was determined completely by accident!"  
>M. Bison shot him a look,<p>

"I saw the dartboard in your office."

Mojo rolled his eyes,

"Whatever! We got our top eight, and we'll watch them fight now!"

Next Chapter:

The eight contenders face off! First to fight, Batman vs. Bronze Tiger, and Wonder Girl vs. Ibuki. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Mixed Martial Stupidity **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC, Marvel, or Capcom. I own Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 6: Round 2 Part 1 

Mojo looked at the brackets for the next round,

"Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Now, this is what I'm talking about! We've got some great match ups here!"

M. Bison looked at the bracket and smirked,

"At least Akuma made the cut. Can't wait to see whom he's fighting."

Mojo shook his head,

"Later, later, Bison. Right now, we've got to get to this match up. Bronze Tiger versus Batman!"

As the stage was set, the two combatants were standing on a tall building in what appeared to be a big city. The two martial artists stood tall before taking battle stances and beginning the fight.

Both fighters had heard of the other, and both knew this was going to be close. Bronze Tiger shook his head,

"I hope there are no hard feelings, Batman. But, I must get past you if I am to win."

Batman only responded,

"Is that Ibuki behind you?"

Instantly, Bronze Tiger turned around, panicking,

"Where is she? Where?"

This, of course, was a distraction as Batman attempted to take advantage of the tiger-clad martial artist's fear of the ninja girl. He rushed in and tried to end the fight quickly. Bronze Tiger almost did not see it coming as he blocked Batman's punch and countered with his own.

Then, the two began exchanging blows with uncanny fluidity and style. Both had trained under the same martial arts master Richard Dragon, so both knew the moves of the other fairly well. Bronze Tiger did a low sweep and tried to trip Batman. Batman hopped over it and came at him with a punch. The blow was serious, but not enough to warrant a victory. Bronze Tiger shook his head and braced for another attack.

Batman figured this was not going to be an easy victory, but he also knew that, if he did lose, at the very least, Bronze Tiger would not be at full strength to fight his next opponent, and that would have been a small victory in and of itself.

Bronze Tiger could almost sense what Batman was trying to do and smirked underneath his mask. He had to give the Dark Knight credit; Batman was thinking ahead. And, it was a very clever ploy to wear him out. Bronze Tiger had to end the fight quickly, so he shouted fiercely and charged right at Batman. Batman got ready and began blocking a series of fast, furious punches and kicks. All that pent up aggression and anger was finally paying off as Bronze Tiger attempted to pierce Batman's defense.

And, it paid off. One of the blows got through and hit Batman in the side. Then, Bronze Tiger dropped low and hit a pressure point on the shin, causing Batman to lock up in pain. As Batman stood defenseless, Bronze Tiger landed a powerful kick, knocking Batman out cold.

No one could believe what had just happened. Mojo had watched the screens and then looked at another screen, showing odds of who was winning. He blinked and said,

"I really need to have that thing checked out."

Farrah, who had been watching the fight with the others, shook her head,

"No way. I didn't think it could happen."

Hawkeye swallowed,

"Whoa."

M. Bison said,

"Maybe, we should go to another match."

Mojo nodded,

"I agree. Next up, Wonder Girl and Ibuki!"

Donna and the ninja girl were standing outside what appeared to be a Japanese tea house. Ibuki asked,

"So, are we fighting?"  
>The Amazon princess nodded,<p>

"It would seem so."

The ninja girl jumped up and down in glee,

"Yay! If I beat you, I'll be able to meet my dream man!"

She began sighing happily,

"Bronze Tiger. He's SO cute!"

The teen ninja began dancing and flipping around, excited at the sheer prospect of meeting the love of her life again. At least, according to her. Bronze Tiger, when they met, wanted nothing to do with her. Donna shook her head and, wanting to end the fight quickly, charged at Ibuki when her guard was down. To the Amazon princess, if an opponent allowed themselves to be distracted, that opponent deserved to be defeated.

In one quick, decisive strike, Ibuki was laid out, with little stars floating around her head. Donna said,

"You should have focused on the battle more than your fantasy."  
>She then peeled off Ibuki's mask and shrugged,<p>

"Although, you are cute, I will give you that."

Mojo rolled his eyes,

"Aw, come on, people! Don't you know what it means to put on a show? Well, I hope the other fights are better!"

Next Chapter:

Two more round 2 fights take place; Starfire vs. Akuma, and Sakura vs. Ryu! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	7. Chapter 7

**Mixed Martial Stupidity **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC, Marvel, or Capcom. I own Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 7: Round 2 Part 2 

Sakura jumped for joy,

"RYU!"  
>Ryu groaned,<p>

"Why her? Why did it have to be her, of all people?"

The schoolgirl fighter grinned,

"Why wouldn't it be me? Chun Li is so not worthy to be with you."

She fluttered her skirt seductively,

"But, I am."

Chun Li, who was watching the fight, screamed,

"SAKURA, YOU SLUT! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"  
>Ryu sighed,<p>

"I really should have just let Lady Vic win if I knew this was going to happen."

Sakura took a battle stance, grinning,

"I've been training, getting stronger! I know I can beat you, Ryu."

She added, her grin becoming wider,

"And, when I do, you'll be all mine. Mine! Mine!"

The Japanese schoolgirl began cackling maniacally and ran up to Ryu, hugging him tightly,

"I love you."

Ryu winced at how such a small girl could be so strong,

"Uh, that's nice. But, could you let me go, please? You're hurting me!"

Mojo was watching from the control booth,

"Hey, fans paid for fights, not romance! What the hell is going on?"

M. Bison shook his head, laughing,

"Hah! Ryu's scared of a little girl! That's rich!"

Mojo shook his head,

"Well, let's go away from the mushiness for one moment and watch the other fight, Starfire against Akuma."

Akuma had his arms folded as he stared coldly at Starfire. The orange-skinned princess looked at her opponent, sensing he was strong,

"You are not like my last opponent."

Akuma said simply,

"Forfeit this round, woman, or suffer the consequences. I must defeat you so I can defeat Ryu."

Starfire shook her head,

"I am not about to surrender to the likes of you."

Akuma took a battle stance,

"Then, I regret nothing that comes from this."

He leapt into the air and did a hurricane kick against Starfire. Starfire flew into the air and lashed out with a starbolt attack. Akuma blocked it and returned the favor with two dark energy attacks. Starfire narrowly avoided them, and, as she looked down, she was surprise at how quick Akuma moved and how high he leapt. In barely a flash, Akuma grabbed the Teen Titan member and, delivering a hard knee to her stomach, slammed her into through the wooden planks of their battle field head first.

Starfire groaned slightly and did a sweep, trying to get Akuma off balance. The more muscular fighter jumped into the air and tried another one of his dark energy attacks. Starfire rolled out of the way at the last second and uneasily stood up. Akuma made a bee-line for the alien princess and did a powerful kick to her jaw. Starfire went flying into a concrete wall. She actually went through it and concrete dust and chips fell down on her. Starfire was seemingly unconscious.

Akuma towered over her, shaking his head,

"Though you were more sporting than my last opponent, you are still weak."

He examined his arms when he blocked the starbolt attack. They were bleeding. He smirked,

"Though, I do admit, you did draw first blood, and that will be the reason I let you live."

Then, to his surprise, Starfire began to stir and, bleeding from her forehead, she glared menacingly at Akuma. Akuma nodded,

"Impressive. Very few people could actually survive an onslaught like that. It would seem as though I would have to really fight you."

Starfire roared a battle rage and started showering Akuma with punches and kicks. Akuma did his best to block the Tamaranean warrior's attacks, though some did get through. The dark warrior felt several of the attacks and, though the pain was great, he focused his mind enough so that he could not feel it.

Then, when he saw the opening he wanted, he delivered a powerful dragon punch to Starfire, sending her body lifelessly flying into the air and landing like a rag doll. Akuma wiped the blood from his face and shook his head.

Mojo declared,

"And Akuma is going to the finals! Now, we'll have to determine who he is facing when-."

Just then, Mojo looked at the monitor and saw Sakura was unconscious. The sickening yellow-skinned alien groaned,

"Oh, come on! Why do these things always happen?"

Ryu blinked in confusion,

"Uh, what did I do?"  
>If one were to look, in the background, one could see a snickering Chun Li, holding a mallet. Mojo, oblivious to this, shrugged,<p>

"Well, looks like it's going to be Ryu against Akuma in the semi-finals! Yeah!"

Next Chapter:

The two semi-final matches take place; Wonder Girl versus Bronze Tiger, and Ryu versus Akuma. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	8. Chapter 8

**Mixed Martial Stupidity **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC, Marvel, or Capcom. I own Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 8: Semi-Finals 

Mojo looked at the semi-final match ups,

"Well, these are certainly interesting pairings."

M. Bison looked on as well,

"Akuma and Ryu is always a classic match up, but I'm a little worried about the Bronze Tiger and Wonder Girl fight."

The sickening alien grinned,

"Oh, come on! How can you not like that? I think the fans are going to enjoy this, especially since they know Ryu is going to win it all!"

M. Bison blinked,

"How do you figure that? Did you fix the fight or something?"

Mojo said coyly,

"Maybe. Let's get to the first match up!"

Wonder Girl and Bronze Tiger were standing on a beach. Donna felt the wind in her hair as she stared back at her opponent, studying him carefully. She figured that he was no ordinary opponent, considering he beat Batman. The young Amazon princess had to be extra careful around him; unlike her last two opponents, this one demonstrated considerable skill.

Bronze Tiger bowed and said,

"Forgive me, Wonder Girl, but, I must win this competition in order to escape."

Donna nodded,

"We all want to escape. I have no desire of being a puppet to Mojo's sick amusement."

The former League of Assassin's member said,

"Think of this then as not for entertainment, but as a way of testing your combat against an opponent."

Mojo clamored over the megaphone,

"Boring! Less talking and more beatings, please!"

The two fighters, though sickened by Mojo and his attempt at entertainment, reluctantly started to do battle. Donna took a defensive stance and Bronze Tiger made the first move. He ran right in and tried to deliver a powerful kick. Donna ducked underneath the kick and tried to counter attack. The martial arts master saw it coming and quickly ducked a punch. Tiger knew that, even if one of those punches landed, it could easily shatter his body, and he had to apply finesse in order to beat his opponent. Luckily, she did not have invulnerability, like her sister.

Donna tried to follow up with several more attacks, but Bronze Tiger kept dodging until he caught a punch and, using his opponent's momentum against her, threw her into the ground hard. Wonder Girl's face was covered in sand, and, as she spat some of it out, she felt a sharp pain in her back as Bronze Tiger delivered a powerful heel kick to the thoracic region of her spine, paralyzing her for a few moments. She attempted to get up, but Bronze Tiger, who was breathing heavily as he saw his opponent struggle to get up. He shook his head,

"Don't bother, Wonder Girl. You won't be able to move for a while. It was a nerve strike, and you won't be able to get up for a few minutes. Even an Amazon's strength and stamina have limits."

Donna continued to struggle to get up, but Bronze Tiger was right; she was down for the count. She was defeated.

Mojo shook his head in disbelief,

"Oh, now that was an exciting match up!"

M. Bison nodded,

"Perhaps, but the Ryu and Akuma match up is the one that people will be watching!"

In what appeared to be a precarious river bridge, the two fighters and rivals stared each other down. Akuma's dark eyes would have gladly pierced Ryu's soul as he folded his arms and said,

"Ryu, I must defeat you. It is my duty as a warrior to defeat all of the opponents that stand in my way."

Ryu adjusted his headband and responded,

"Very well. I shall not back down easily."

Akuma almost smirked,

"See that you do not, and that you fight me with everything you have. I want to make the victory taste as sweet as possible."

With a mighty roar, Akuma charged at Ryu. The dark warrior took to the air and delivered a dizzying spinning kick at Ryu. Ryu countered by shouting,

"HADOKEN!"  
>A blue fireball emerged from his hands and made contact with Akuma. The spinning kick stopped, but Akuma was not injured in any way. He then tried to sweep low on Ryu and deliver a powerful dragon punch. Ryu jumped up and attempted to block it, but Akuma, while in mid-air, finished his move and chained it with his spinning kick. The force of the blow sent Ryu on his back on the bridge below, shaking the crossing. Akuma went for a quick victory when Ryu flipped away and countered with his own spinning kick.<p>

Akuma went down hard as well. He shook his head and felt the wood splintering as he landed. Standing up, he massed dark energy and fired several dark fireballs at Ryu. Ryu began dodging them and tried to get to Akuma. Then, Akuma grabbed him and put him in a headlock, straining muscles in his body as he tried to choke the life out of his rival. Ryu elbowed Akuma a few times until he loosened his grip and delivered a close range Hadoken attack. The attack connected and, because Akuma had no time to block, got the full force of the projectile attack. He went flying off of the bridge and into the river. Ryu looked over to see what had happened to his opponent.

However, there was no splash and, for a moment, Ryu looked on with curiosity as to where Akuma was. However, Akuma emerged from the water and was over Ryu's head, high in the air, readying another attack. Ryu barely caught it in time and managed to deliver a powerful Dragon Punch to Akuma's jaw, flattening out his rival.

Ryu looked down saw Akuma, beaten. The dark warrior tried to get his head up, but it was no good; the punch completely incapacitated him.

Mojo applauded,

"All right, all right! Now, that's what I'm talking about! Ryu is going to win this one!"

M. Bison said,

"I swear, you are rigging these fights, Mojo."

Mojo said,

"No, I'm not! Everyone knows Ryu's the greatest! Well, we've got our final match up; Bronze Tiger versus Ryu!"

Next Chapter:  
>The Championship round begins! Stay tuned, fellow readers!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Mixed Martial Stupidity **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC, Marvel, or Capcom. I own Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 9: Final Round 

Bronze Tiger and Ryu had both made it to the final round of the competition. The two were standing on a platform, seemingly at the top of a temple of some kind. The two martial arts masters looked at each other, an equal determination in their eyes as they got ready to face off.

Bronze Tiger looked at his opponent,

"If it were not for the circumstances surrounding our meeting, I would say that I have had a wonderful time here, competing."

Ryu nodded,

"I agree. I have had the pleasure of combating many an opponent here. It has truly honed my skills as a warrior.

The tiger-costumed fighter said,

"No regrets?"

Ryu shook his head,

"None."

The two took a battle stance, ready to fight. Ibuki, who was with the other eliminated fighters, cheered,

"Come on, kitty cat! I love you!"

Farrah rolled her eyes,

"You know he's just wearing a costume, right?"

The ninja girl pouted,

"I don't care! I love him and I want his babies!"

Elena and Wonder Girl both giggled. Batman said,

"We should be focused on finding a way out of here."

Ken nodded,

"I agree."

He tapped a wall,

"Hey, this wall isn't as thick as the others. I got an idea…"

Back at the platform, Bronze Tiger made the first attack, charging right at Ryu. Ryu shouted,

"Hadoken!"

A blue fireball came out of his hands and was launched right at the former League of Assassins member. Bronze Tiger jumped up and avoided the attack. He then went for a diving attack, but Ryu blocked it at the last second, barely having enough time from the projectile attack. Bronze Tiger did a low leg sweep, tripping Ryu to the ground. Ryu flipped back up and delivered a hard punch to Bronze Tiger.

The two then began exchanging punches, kicks, with some of their attacks being blocked by others. It was an excellent display of martial arts prowess by both of these fine warriors. As they fought, the skies darkened and thunder erupted across the skies.

Mojo, from the control room, clapped his hands with glee,

"All right, extra effects! Look at the ratings on this fight!"

Bronze Tiger and Ryu were not at full potential, seeing as how they had little time to rest from the brutal opponents they had to fight. Bronze Tiger defeated the legendary Batman and trounced Vega and Wonder Girl. Ryu had fought the likes of Lady Vic and Akuma, and, for some strange reason, he got paired up with Sakura. He was still perplexed as to why Sakura acted the way she did when they fought. Well, technically, it was not that much of a fight, considering Sakura was mostly unclothed.

M. Bison rolled his eyes,

"I have to be insane to team up with you."

Ken, who was with the other fighters, grinned,

"Ok, you know what to do, right?"

Wonder Girl nodded,

"Yes, I do."

Persiana had an evil grin on her face,

"If this works, I am so going to enjoy slimming down Mojo."

Her claws were reared, and she had a sort of sinister laugh. Hawkeye blinked,

"Remind me why you're boyfriend is still with you."

Farrah said,

"I'm great in bed."

Akuma looked at Batman,

"Is she always like this?"

Batman said,

"You have no idea."

Ryu blocked another attack from Bronze Tiger, then shouted,

"Hurricane Kick!"

Taking to the air, Ryu began spinning, one leg extended out in front of him. Bronze Tiger had seen the attack in the past, and he attempted to block it. However, it was too fast, and soon, the kick overcame Tiger's defense. The kick laid him flat out on the temple arena, knocked out.

Ryu was the winner of the tournament…

Next Chapter:  
>Mixed Martial Stupidity concludes when the fighters escape and go after their captors. Stay tuned, fellow readers!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Mixed Martial Stupidity **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC, Marvel, or Capcom. I own Farrah/Persiana. _

Chapter 10: Final Fight 

M. Bison and Mojo looked at the assembled cast of fighters. All of the fighters had angry scowls on their faces as they stared at the two people responsible for this whole set up. Farrah said darkly,

"Now, who's all in favor of kicking their asses?"  
>Mojo groaned,<p>

"Oh, I should not have asked if they wanted to do Broadway plays. I was better off with the fights."  
>M. Bison threatened,<p>

"Hey, anyone that works for me can't strike their boss! You'll all be fired!"

Sagat smirked,

"Actually, I was thinking about quitting anyway. You don't pay us enough."

He charged, shouting in anger and rage. The other fighter soon followed.

Spiral had run up to help her boss and, when she got there, she saw the beating he was taking. Also, there were the following things being heard,

"TIGER GENOCIDE!"

"BRAVE DANCE!"

"HADOKEN!"

"HURRICANE KICK!"

"DIE, YOU FAT SACK OF CRAP!"  
>That last one was Persiana and she grinned,<p>

"Hey, Ibuki, Elena; watch this!"

A sickening tear was heard, as Mojo screamed,

"AAAAHHH! DON'T DO THAT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IMPORTANT THAT IS INSIDE ME! DO YOU?"  
>Spiral blinked and looked at Major Domo,<p>

"Uh, do you want to do anything?"

Major Domo shrugged,

"Not really. It's our break anyway. We can take that opportunity to discuss unionizing this place."  
>As the two left, Mojo shouted,<p>

"NO! NO UNIONS! GET BACK HERE, YOU TWO!"  
>M. Bison cried out,<p>

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME I WORK WITH AN INTERSTELLAR SLUG! IF I'M GOING TO CONQUER THE WORLD, I'LL DO IT MYSELF!"  
>Juri slammed her feet into M. Bison's chest,<p>

"THIS IS FOR RUINING MY LIFE!"  
>Chun Li nodded,<p>

"YEAH, MINE TOO!"  
>The beatings commenced for another few minutes, before Mojo and M. Bison were knocked out.<p>

**Later… **

Batman and Nightshade were figuring out how the inter-dimensional device worked in order to get back to the respective worlds of everyone concerned. Of course, Ibuki had taken this time to chase after Bronze Tiger,

"Come back, you sexy beast you!"

Bronze Tiger shouted,

"AAHH! I WAS BETTER OFF FIGHTING RYU! I'LL EVEN FIGHT AKUMA AGAIN!"  
>Akuma looked up, but Sakura scowled,<p>

"Don't even think about it."  
>She then turned and saw Chun Li with Ryu and she exploded,<p>

"GET AWAY FROM MY MAN!"  
>Elena was talking with Farrah,<p>

"It was a nice fight. Too bad it ended with a draw."

The lioness shrugged,

"Meh. I've had bigger headaches. Namely from blonde bitches that don't know to leave the man in my life alone."

The dancing fighter smiled,

"Well, should we ever find ourselves meeting again, I want a rematch."

Farrah nodded,

"I like that."

She was about to walk away when Elena planted a gentle kiss on the furry woman's cheek. Then, she scampered off.

Donna smiled,

"Surprised?"

Farrah touched her cheek and shook her head,

"What is it about me that some women can't help but kiss me? I mean, I don't even like girls in that sense."

Donna shrugged,

"I haven't the faintest idea. But, you two would make a cute couple."

Farrah growled,

"Tell my boyfriend, and I promise you, the consequences will be deadly."

Wonder Girl chuckled,

"Is that a threat?"

Batman said,

"The machine is ready. We can go home."

End of Mixed Martial Stupidity


End file.
